


Right Ear

by mednin



Series: Soudam Summer 2019 [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Coming Out, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic School, Soudam Summer 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mednin/pseuds/mednin
Summary: It's the senior dance at Hope Peak's Academy for the Gifted Mage and Hajime wants Soda to confess to Gundham!Theme: Free Day.





	Right Ear

Hope’s Peak Academy for the Gifted Mage is a place only the best get into. You can specialize in a certain type of magic like Kazuichi Soda, who specializes in mechanics and machines. Or Gundham Tanaka who specializes in animal care and apparently flirting with princesses of European countries like miss Sonia since s _he won’t stop flirting with him_.

Don’t get him wrong, he likes Sonia platonically. He used to stalk her but the pale man identified his actions being unacceptable and made him think. Overtime, he got to be friends with both her and him.

However, none of them know that he has been crushing on Gundham since sophomore year. Only his best friend Hajime Hinata knows and that’s because he found out on his own. But I guess he would know, considering he’s been out and dating Nagito Komaeda for three years now.

Tonight is the big dance for seniors and Hajime is trying to convince him to confess.

“But what if he doesn’t like me? What if…what if he makes fun of me? What if he tells the whole school?! I’ll be an outcast forever!!!” His heart starts racing.

“Calm down, that’s not going to happen. Both him and Sonia don’t seem like that kind of person. Even if they are, you’ll have Nagito and I.”

That calms his beating heart a bit, “But what if he doesn’t like me like that?”

That’s when Nagito comes in, “You can always cast a spell on him to tell you.”

Casting spells on others, especially without permission, is strictly against the rules. Taboo in the magic world, it’s considered barbaric to make another do actions they don’t want to do or say.

Hajime glares at him, “Nagito, no. Soda needs to do this the right way without resorting to anything like that.”

“Just a suggestion since Soda seems to be struggling.”

“Nah, I need to do this the right way if I’m going to do it.”

“You can ask Sonia.”

Yeah, that could work! They are friends afterall!

_Hours Later, at the Dance:_

He got too scared and didn’t do it. He’s dressed up in a nice shirt that matches his dark pink hair followed by nice black slacks. Hajime is in a blue shirt while Nagito is dressed in a red one.

“Go”

“What?!” he can’t hear him over the blaring music.

“GO!”

“I don’t know, I think-”

“No, go now. You have been talking about this non-stop and you need to face your fears. No running away.”

“But Haj-”

“Go!” with a light shove, he bumps into Gundham. He looks behind him only to see the two wandering off.

“Tamer of Automations, there is something I-”

“Oh look, there is Sonia I’ll go invite her over here and get some punch be right back!”

Quickly he leaves and goes, sighing in relief.

“Hi Sonia!”

She doesn’t hear him, so he taps her shoulder for her to turn around. She gives him a smile, “Hi Soda! Enjoying the dance?”

“I am, are ya enjoying it too?”

“I am though I am confused as to why you are not with Gundham. He said he had something to tell you tonight.” She said sounding slightly impatient.

“Oh yeah, I saw ya and decided to come invite ya over to join us.”

She shows him a graceful smile, “While I appreciate the offer, I’m afraid I must decline. You see, I promised Kirigiri that I would dance with her. Please go back to Gundham now.”

With that said, she left. Geez, what was up with her and Hajime? 

He turns back and walks towards Gundham. “Man, people are acting weird today ya know?”

Not saying a word, Gundham grabs his wrist and leads them outside. His shirt black and he’s wearing his signature purple scarf. 

“Hey, Gundham slow down! Where are we going?!”

He stops at the flower covered balcony. They can lightly hear the music from outside.

“What is going on today? First it was Hajime, then Sonia, and now ya too?”

“…”

“Gundham?”

“…”

“Is everything okay? Sonia said ya needed to talk to me. Did I do something wrong?”

“Relax, Tamer of Automations, for you have done nothing wrong. I am simply having trouble finding the words to speak right now.”

“Oh yeah I needed to tell ya something too!” 

“Then you shall speak first.”

He panicked at the thought, “N-no you can go first.”

“I insist you speak.”  


“No, you had something to say first.”

“My issue can wait, now after you.”

Now he’s getting irritated, “Dammit Gundham can ya just go first so I don’t have to admit I like ya already.”

Pause.

Nothing.

He can’t believe he just said that…out loud.

With that said, he does the only thing he can think of; runs.

Or he would if a hand didn’t grab his wrist.

“Kazuichi.”

Holy fucking shit this is it. He’s never used his first name. Is this it? Is he going to be rejected? Or worse, made fun of?

“Kazuichi, I swear on my demonic powers I shall not mock you in any way deemed offensive.”

He grasps his wrist tighter, the pale man’s red face looking down. “I like you too.”

Wait, what?

“Ya don’t have to lie you know.” 

The animal lover snaps his head back and glares at the pinkette. “Fool, I do not say false truths! I have found enjoyment in your company for years, but am ashamed to not have had the courage to speak these words until now.”

“Me neither, heck I didn’t even know ya were gay!”

He gets an odd look, “Are you not aware of my hell hound earring?”

“Yeah, why?”

“And that is place upon the lobe of my right ear?”

“So?”

He’s greeted by a dumbfounded look. Showing him the earring he states, “In the magic world, when a single piercing is place upon the right lobe it implies that he or she or they are attracted to the same gender.”

Ohhhhhhh. 

“Wait, I didn’t know that.”

He lets go of the others wrist and looks him in the eyes, “I do not mean to be cruel, Tamer of Automations, but you are not exactly keen on picking up on cues.”

“HEY! W-well you didn’t either! You didn’t know I liked you!”

His face turns red and he looks away. Got him.

However he felt kind of bad; “Anyways, want to slow dance?”

The pale main looks at him and smiles, “I would be delighted.”

With hand in hand, they walk back into the dance floor prepared to take on what the future awaits.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by a tumblr post about Gundham having his Hellhound Earring on his right ear. 
> 
> Here is the source:
> 
> https://carnagekiid.tumblr.com/image/185533731496


End file.
